twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Corruptor Rectus
Rectus is an item boss. To summon Rectus you must obtain the item called the "Seal Breaking Gemstone." This item can be found in the Fairy Forest. Once the fight with Rectus has begun, no players are allowed to enter the arena. Spells "Foolish Hero. Welcome to your ceremony of death." - 'This occurs after Rectus is first attacked and signifies the start of the fight. A large amount of damage is dealt to all heroes and summons in the arena, as such it is often recommended that a priest shield the party ® and use Raguel to activate this spell. '''Anti Magic Shield - '''Big green bubble forms around the caster, and it becomes immune to most spells. '''Corruption Aura - '''Corruption aura removes 190 armor from both heroes and summons. In addition to this periodic damage is also dealt to all heroes and summons in the arena. '''Soul Link ("!!!") - '''Links two target, dealing huge damage to anyone who crosses the link. The souls of linked players switch over the duration of the link, in which their positions will be swapped upon expiration. Lastly, anyone near each of linked targets will be killed when their souls are swapped. '''Corruption ("Squirm in pain !!") - '''This skill does two things, the first being AoE damage around Rectus. The second condition infects a hero. This causes green "acid pools" to appear at the infected's feet every couple seconds, and these acid pools do periodic damage to anyone who stands too close to them. When infected run to the bottom edge, then right and avoid retracing your path. once the infection ends make sure you get healed up. When the infected person starts by Rectus, and there is a pool at the feet of Rectus, move up and left, away from the pool far enough for Rectus to move out of range of it so that it's safe to continue attacking or instruct your priest to use Raguel's pull to move Rectus more easily. '''Death Coil ("Death Coil") - '''A location is chosen for the death coil, which does AoE damage, and pushes struck units outwards. If Rectus is below 75% HP (after 1st phase), eight skulls will shoot out after the initial explosion, dealing damage to a small AoE when they collide with an enemy. '"Caustic Cone" - 'Has a chance on attack to mark a wide cone in front of the avenger, which shortly afterward explodes dealing high damage to those caught in it's blast. '"Come forth my servants" - '''Every 25% hp Rectus loses, he summons minions and becomes invulnerable until they are killed. The first time it's only an avenger. The second time it's an avenger and eight stalkers. The third group of summons is the same as the second group, but Rectus calls out "Let's end this boring battle" and begins to fight with the summons. A simple strategy involves killing the first two groups of summons, and after each one using Raguel to drag Rectus to the lower right corner, while the party stands as far up as possible while waiting for cooldowns with a priest healing the party, keeping everyone alive. Then saving big skills for when Rectus becomes vulnerable at 25% to rush him down fast. : '''Avenger : Disease '-' Anyone near Avenger takes great periodic damage. : Caustic Cone - '''After fixating on a target, Avenger starts spewing acid in a frontal cone. Anyone hit by this blast takes large damage and have their armor reduced temporarily. : '''Stalker : Explosion - '''When the Stalker dies it deals large AoE damage in a small radius around itself, and will also heal the active avenger. '''Life Orb '''Restoration - '''When reduced to minimum health, Life Orb grants massive healing to all players in the zone for a short duration. After usage, the orb will fade and become invincible; it will regenerate over time after which the Life Orb can be used again. It can only be used twice per fight; after two times of usage, the life orb will not break from invincibility but rather turn red and start damaging your party. Items Dropped Note: Rectus will drop 1-3 item on newer version (ss4 0,05a) Category:Bosses Category:Item Boss